


Acknowledged Love

by StarDragon25



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Ancient Times, Comfort, Doubt, F/M, Surprise Kissing, This pairing is really adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDragon25/pseuds/StarDragon25
Summary: She was a cold-hearted warrior, yet she felt her heart ache at the thought of him.





	

Love was an intense feeling of deep affection for someone. right?

  
Then, why did she feel doubt in her heart?

  
Peko sighed as the maids were finished with dressing her for the wedding.

  
Despite being dressed in a lovely black kimono and her hair was braided beautifully, she did not very joyful about the occasion.

  
Today was the day of her arranged marriage with Hajime Hinata. Of course, this wedding was planned from the very beginning their two families met when they were children.

She grew up with him, thinking about this day for a very long time. Now, don't get Peko wrong, she wasn't against it, since she and Hajime grew together knowing each other very well and rarely had any issues.

  
She was just concerned that he didn't want to marry her and just hid his discomfort. After all, she rarely had any other friends besides him and the other boys that she had ever talked to, either avoided her or refused to look at her in the eye because she terrified them with her abilities as a swordswoman.

  
“This is foolish thinking,” she quietly said to herself.

  
She brushed off her worries. Even if Hajime didn't like this, she would at least try to be a good wife for him.  
A knock was heard on the door, snapping Peko out of her thoughts.

  
“Peko, is it alright if I come in?,” a familiar male voice asked.

  
“Of course,” she responded.

  
The door slid opened and Hajime Hinata could be seen standing there, dressed in a black kimono just like Peko was.

  
He stepped into the room and closed the door.

  
“I came here to check on you,” he stated.  
“I’m fine, as you can clearly see,” she responded, the tone of her voice was a little bit hostile, although she didn't mean to.

  
He cautiously took a step back. “I didn't mean to hurt your pride, I just wanted to see if you were okay.”

  
She sighs. “I’m fine. I’m sorry for speaking to you in a such a disrespectful way.”

  
She looked away from him and focused her attention on the ground.

  
“Peko, is something wrong?”

  
She didn't respond.  
“Peko…”

  
He walked towards her and gently grabbed her chin. He lifted it so that she was facing him.

  
He saw sadness in her eyes.

  
“Peko, please tell me what is bothering you,” he pleaded.

  
It was now or never, she couldn't keep her emotions locked away anymore. Now was the time to find out the truth.

  
“You see… this marriage has me conflicted.”

  
“...You don't want to go through with it?”

  
“It's not that. It's just that… deep down, I am worried about this. Worried that you do not desire this and that you would prefer someone else as your soulmate. It's understandable if you do, I mean who would want me as their lover?”

  
Tears started to form in her eyes from her confession.

  
“Peko…”

  
Seeing her like this caused his heart to ache in pain.

  
She closed her eyes as the tears began to fall.

  
Suddenly, she felt something soft press against her lips.

  
Peko opened her eyes to see Hajime kissing her.

  
“ _Hajime…?_ ”

  
She felt her heart pound in her chest.

She felt very confused and wanted to pull away.

  
However, Hajime was a step ahead of her and wrapped an arm around her waist to prevent her from escaping.

  
The effect of the kiss weakened Peko’s strength. Realizing that she couldn't win, she remained still and accepted her fate, closing her eyes as this continued.

  
A few minutes later, Hajime broke the kiss and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

  
“Peko, I couldn't be more happy to marry you. There is no one else who I’d rather be with,” he claims.

  
A light blush appears on her face. “A-Are you sure? I mean, we will be partners until death does us apart.”

He smiles as he gently pulled her into his chest.

  
“I am certain. You are the only person who I would to spent my entire life with.”

Her blush darkens. “Thank you, Hajime. I feel more at ease now because of you.”  
“My pleasure, Peko.”

  
“Now then, we should get going before everyone starts to worry about us,” he suggests.

  
“I agree, but I want to remain like this for a bit longer ,” she replies as she cuddles into his chest.

  
He sighs. “As you wish."

  
They remain in each other's comfort in for a bit longer before finally heading to the altar to get married.

  
As she looked into his eyes, one final thought appeared in her head.

  
“ _Hajime_ , _thank_ _you_ _for_ _accepting_ _me_.”

 


End file.
